Los detalles del Uchiha
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: Reto: Verano ItaDei. Itachi puede parecer serio y aburrido, pero Deidara sabe que el Uchiha también tiene otros detalles que son los que le hacen ser como es.


**¡Hola! Aquí está mi cuarto aporte a este grandioso reto que ha organizado mi querida Itara, a quien agradezco enormemente el haberme invitado y que me haya dejado publicar en algunos de los días en los que no había nadie (aparte de en los que previamente escogí, claro :P).**

**Antes de nada, pido disculpas por este drabble. Tenía pensada una idea mejor y más extensa para hoy, pero me ha sido imposible llevarla a cabo por diferentes temas, además de que cuando he podido ponerme a escribir me he quedado en blanco ^^U (sí, soy un desastre).**

**Por todo lo demás, espero que os guste.**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Los detalles del Uchiha**

Notó cómo se le pegaba la camiseta de tirantes al cuerpo. Cada vez que se movía tenía la horrible sensación de que se despegaba del sofá. La angustia y el calor que le subía por el cuerpo incluso le impedían pensar con total claridad. Apagó la molesta televisión y cogió la primera revista que vio encima de la mesa y comenzó a darse aire como si no hubiera un mañana. Mentalmente, comenzó a maldecir el calor y el verano, aparte de a su novio, quien le había prohibido el otro día meter medio cuerpo en la fresca nevera. _"Ese Uchiha y su rectitud. Con lo bien que se está ahí"_ pensó hastiado. Siempre le estaba fastidiando los planes. El otro día tuvo la gran idea de que podrían colarse por la noche en la piscina de su universidad a darse un baño los dos juntos, porque aún conservaban el carné de estudiante pero, como siempre, el Uchiha se negó en rotundo. Odiaba eso de su pareja. No arriesgaba nada y eso era demasiado aburrido. En ese instante, el ruido de la puerta del piso que compartían le sacó de sus pensamientos tan negativos.

- Hola, Deidara, ¿qué tal te ha ido el día?

El aludido se giró con una cara propia de un fantasma. Incluso Itachi se asustó.

- Hola -devolvió el saludo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Estás bien? -dijo al tiempo en que se acercaba a él para darle un suave y rápido beso en los labios.

El rubio hizo una mueca.

- No, no estoy bien, uhn! -se levantó del sillón- ¡Tengo mucho calor!

Itachi rodó los ojos.

- Es normal. Estamos en verano -intentó razonar con él- es la época en la que debe hacer esta temperatura.

- Ya, y justo decide estropearse ahora también el aire acondicionado -se cruzó de brazos- esto es un asco, uhn!

El Uchiha dejó su maletín y varias bolsas de plástico en el suelo y abrazó con cariño a su infantil, ruidoso y caprichoso novio.

- Lo siento. He llamado al técnico y resulta que está de vacaciones. Agosto es muy mala época para que pasen este tipo de cosas.

- Ya...

La pareja permaneció abrazada unos largos segundos hasta que el menor alzó el rostro para dejarle claro al otro lo que quería. Y lo obtuvo de inmediato. Itachi le dio otro beso mucho más profundo que el de antes. Al separarse, el moreno cogió una de las bolsas y se la enseñó a su compañero.

- Como sabía que tendrías calor y estarías desesperado por ello, te he traído algo que seguro que te gusta.

- Deidara abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Qué es? -parecía un niño pequeño, ansioso.

El Uchiha le tendió la bolsa para que la abriera. Dentro había dos tarrinas de helado dispuestas a ser engullidas por el primero que llegara. El rubio le miró encantado.

- ¡Gracias! -le besó rápidamente mientras iba a la cocina a por unas cucharillas.

- De nada. Ahora mismo vuelvo, que voy a ponerme algo más cómodo

Deidara llevó al salón un pequeño paño donde colocó los helados junto con unas cucharillas y se sentó en el sofá a esperar a su pareja quien apareció con unos pantalones piratas y una camiseta de tirantes negra, bien ceñida. Se sentó al lado del rubio y se recostó hacia atrás, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

- ¿No 'vaf' a querer? -preguntó el rubio ya con la boca llena- 'eftá' muy rico.

- Sabes que no me gusta mucho el helado. Te he traído los dos para ti -le quitó un mechón rubio de la cara antes de que también se lo comiera.

- Pero no es justo.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a su novio para quitarle con la lengua y poco de helado que se le había quedado en la comisura de los labios.

- Sí que está rico, sí . Me gusta más el helado así -se aproximó aún más a un ruborizado rubio.

Vale, el Uchiha era aburrido, demasiado ético y muy legal, pero también tenía detalles que a Deidara le encantaban, como la habilidad que tenía de pasar de ser una persona seria a algo más 'pervertida' en décimas de segundo cuando estaban a solas. Además, siempre se acordaba de él y le traía algunas cosas sin que previamente se las haya pedido, como el caso de los helados. Sabía que tendría calor y, para alegrarle el día, se había molestado en ir a por ellos. Incluso aguantaba estoicamente cada rabieta que tenía. En verdad, su novio tenía mucho más de bueno, que malo.

- Pues si quieres más, ya sabes... -le incitó el artista antes de que Itachi le besara completamente hambriento.

El moreno era así. Y así era como Deidara le quería.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
